


Celestial Harmonies 2020 cover submission

by Augenblickgotter



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is Patient (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Being a Demon (Good Omens), Good Omens Fanart, Love, M/M, Romance, Zine: Celestial Harmonies 2020 (Good Omens), apple picking, good omens - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augenblickgotter/pseuds/Augenblickgotter
Summary: I didn't make the cover but who cares! I still loved doing this piece so much. 003 micron pens and watercolor pencils.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Celestial Harmonies: Cider & Cocoa





	Celestial Harmonies 2020 cover submission




End file.
